


Immortal

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [1]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hugs, M/M, Older Characters, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After Iwashimizu reveals a secret, Gion can’t sleep.[Prompt 1 – Immortal]





	Immortal

Gion rolls over in bed, unable to sleep. He can’t stop thinking about earlier, when Iwashimizu told him the truth.

The truth that he’s not human.

Of course, Gion knows that aliens exist and live amongst the humans on Earth, but he never thought his Tree Trunk would be an alien.

And the worst thing is that… aliens can live forever unless someone kills them. His boyfriend is immortal. He’s going to live forever. But Gion is human, he’s mortal, and he’s going to be outlived by the person he loves. They’re not going to grow old together. Everything has changed.

At first, he was mad that Iwashi didn’t tell him the truth from the beginning. But… but he knows of the prejudice around aliens that still exists and Iwashi was just scared Gion would dump him.

So yeah, he can’t sleep with all of this swirling around his mind.

As he rolls onto his back, the lamp switches on. Iwashimizu props himself up in bed on one elbow and looks at him.

“Gion? Are you okay?”

He shrugs. “I don't know. I just can’t sleep.”

Iwashi shuffles closer and holds out his arms. Gion hesitates for less than a second, and then rolls over and lets Iwashimizu wrap his arms around him and hug him.

“I’m so sorry for not telling you sooner—”

“No, it’s okay. I get it, Tree Trunk,” Gion says, before letting out a loud sigh. “It’s just a lot to take in.”

“I understand,” Iwashi says, kissing his forehead.

“But… you’ll stay with me, right? Even when I get old and you stay looking like a twenty five year old man? Right?”

Iwashi smiles weakly. “Of course I will. I love you, Gion.”

Gion smiles and kisses Iwashi softly. “I love you too, Tree Trunk.”


End file.
